Just Another Dare
by YourJustLikeMe
Summary: A few Nations are at Canada's house and Decide to play some Truth Or Dare!  USxUK , Slight FranCan  T to be safe  MAYBE 1-shot  Not decided!


A Fun Little USxUK story I desided to write :) (Translations at end)

"Im... Bored!" America Whined as he slumped down onto Canada's sofa.  
>Canada was having alittle 'Get Together' with some of the Nations.<br>America,Germany,Italy,Japan,France and England were there.  
>"Well... does anyone have a suggestion of a game we could play" Canada whispered.<br>"Um... We could play Truth or Dare" Italy suggested.  
>"Thats a GREAT Idea Italy" America shot up from his slumpped position on the sofa.<br>"Im in!" Germany said. "d'accord" France said in French. "I'll Play" Japan smiled. "Count Me In" Italy said.  
>"I'm Not Playing... Its A Silly Game" England sipped his tea.<br>"Awww COME ON ENGLAND!" America nudged England's shoulder, causing him to spill his tea.  
>"NO, America" England growled.<br>"Please" America Pouted.  
>England couldn't resist America's Pout and puppy dog eyes.<br>England rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat "Fine...".  
>America stood up quickly from the sofa and smiled "SWEET!".<br>"Who... who will start?" Canada asked in a small voice.  
>"Um..." America looked at the small group of Nations "Germany!".<br>Germany cleared his throught and made a thinking face.  
>"I... Choose... France..." Germany finally said.<br>"Oh Boy... ce sera amusant" France smirked.  
>"I choose a dare..." Germany smiled.<br>"Bien" France nodded.  
>"I Dare You to..." Germany looked around "To... pretend the wall is your mother".<br>Oh... C'est facile" France smiled "I Have done that Avant".  
>all the other five Nations stared at France.<br>"Hello Mother why you look bonne today" France walked towards the wall.  
>"Um..." America stared at France.<br>"May I Have a baiser mother?" France asked his... wall...  
>"Really? OH thats grande Mere" France kissed the wall.<br>America then burst out laughing and that made England give a small chuckle.  
>"See Easy, Non?" France sat down again.<br>"Alright I choose Japan" Germany pointed at Japan.  
>"Oh Arigato Germany" Japan thanked and stood up.<br>"Um... I choose... Canada... for a truth..." Japan smiled.  
>"uh... Okay Japan" Canada fidgeted.<br>"Have... you... ever... had a guy crush?" Japan asked.  
>"um... yes..." Canada blushed and turned to France alittle.<br>"Okay... I choose... America" Japan bowed and sat down.  
>"ALRIGHT! FINALLY THE HEROs TURN!" America smiled as he stood up and turned to the Nations.<br>"... Git" England mummbled under his breath.  
>"Alright... I choose Italy for a dare!" America clasped his hands.<br>"okay America... gimme' your worst" Italy smiled.  
>"Dare you too draw a moustache on your face!" America chuckled.<br>"umm..." Italy mummbled.  
>"You a CHICKEN Italy!" America started making chicken noises.<br>"IM NOT A CHICKEN! CANADA GET ME A MARKER!" Italy burst.  
>Canada went into his kitchen and came back with a black marker.<br>"Here you go Italy" Canada handed the marker to Italy.  
>"grazie Canada" Italy took the pen cap off the pen.<br>England gave a small laugh as Italy slowly put the pen to his face.  
>"Go On Italy" America said slyly.<br>Italy then drew a twirly moustache above his lips.  
>Once again America burst out laughing but this time all the other Nations joined in.<br>"Shut Up... Its a DARE!" Italy hissed.  
>"Alright... Alright..." America stopped laughing "I choose England".<br>"Alright..." England gave a very light blush "I have one in mind...".  
>"Well Go on!" America blurted out.<br>England gave America annoyed look.  
>"Sorry" America sighed.<br>"I choose... America" England's blush became a bit deeper "for a dare".  
>"Sweet The Hero is popular today" America smiled "but when am I not".<br>England sighed "Alright... America I dare you to...".  
>England hesitated and looked down "To... to... kiss me...".<br>All the Nations except England gasped loud.  
>"WHAT ITS A DARE!" England huffed.<br>"Umm... Okay" America said.  
>"Great!" France smiled "I will enjoy this".<br>England suffled closer to America as his face got hotter.  
>"Ready..." America breathed as Englands nose was pressing against his own.<br>England breathed in and pressed his lips against America's.  
>All the Nations where in AWE as England tangled his fingers in America's Blond scruffy hair.<br>England's face was now the redest it could EVER be.  
>America could feel England's heart rate increase as He he placed a hand England's chest.<br>Then They finally parted and where breathing heavily.  
>"That... was... good..." America breathed.<br>"Yeah... It... It ... was" England smiled.  
>"THAT WAS SO AWESOME TO WATCH!" France blurted out.<br>"Urhm Okay..." England blushed.  
>"Thanks France" America smiled and pecked England on the cheek,<br>This caused England to Blush harder...

HOPE YOU LIKED!

Tranlitions:

FRENCH:

d'accord - Okay

ce sera amusant - This will be fun

Bien - Alright

C'est facile - Thats Easy

Avant - Before

bonne - Good

Baiser - Kiss

grande Mere - Great Mother

JAPANESE:

Arigato - Thank You

ITALIAN:

grazie - Thank You 


End file.
